Soul Seer
by DarkAngelTakara
Summary: After a fight w/ Al, Ed finds himslf on the brink of death after a dangerous encounter.After finding Ed,Al&Winry seek help&find the hospitality of a girl& her dad.But the girl has some dark things revolving round her,& a huge secret.Some EdWin


**INFORMATION AT THE BOTTOM!**

**HI PEOPLES! I'm just got home from a crazy-ass party and I think the blonde bitch at the party I was at slipped something into my drink… I feel REALLY weird! HAHAHA!**

**Abraham: MAAAAAAAAAN THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A PARTY~! *slightly red faced* ^-^**

**Me: Hell Yeah! But everyone was dry humping each other- I had to run away from 16 DIFFERENT GUYS just so I could fuckin get a drink! *pout***

**Abraham: REALLY? I'm a go bust some ass! *rolls up sleeve, starts walking to door and trips***

**Me: BWAHAHAHA! Are you HIGH or something?**

**Abraham: I WISH! That fruit punch was fricking buzzed with something!**

**Me: YOU THINK SO TOO? Wait- ABRAHAM WHY IS YOUR SHIRT GONE?**

**Abraham: *looks at bare chest* SHIT FUCK! HOLY **_**CRAP **_**I CAN SEE YOUR TITS!**

**Me: WHAAAAT? *looks at self. Blushes like hell and covers up* CRAP! I SWEAR I HAD A BRA ON TODAY! STOP LOOKING AT ME! YOU AREADY SAW ENOUGH! :[**

**Abraham: 'S not like there was much to look at X9**

**Me: BITCH!**

* * *

**~Soul Seer~ **

He knew sometimes they fought. Sometimes it was just about which hotel to stay in. He knew sometimes they fought to the point to where they almost screamed at one another. He knew every time that his little brother didn't mean it.

He wasn't so sure about this time. They took it too far… he didn't think he could go back to his little brother. To hear him say **"It's your fault I'm stuck in this body!" **If he did, he didn't think he would be able to take the cold, dark feeling in his chest. He knew the voice driven by guilt in the back of his mind would come out, whispering words that brought him pain in so many ways.

"**You know he's right, Edward…"**

Edward ran through the icy rain that pounded against his face like stones. His automail was stiff from the rain, but he kept going. His chest burned with the effort of having run so far. _Anywhere in this stupid town but there!_

Edward and Alphonse had gone to the town Deliquil on a mission. Winry came with them, since there was an automail mechanic she wanted to learn a few things from. How much he wished Winry hadn't been there to witness the fight…

* * *

"_Al, it wasn't my fault so just drop it!" Ed was in a foul mood, probably because of the rain. But then again, so was his brother._

"_It was your fault brother! You and your stupid ideas-you don't think things through!" Edward tore his gaze away from the window and looked at Alphonse. The armor stood a few feet away from the windowsill Ed was leaning against._

"_I do think things through! This time was ju—"_

"_Try and name one time you actually thought things through! Exactly! I can name so many times when you didn't!" Alphonse was getting angrier by the second and Ed knew that it was bad when Al got angry. _

"_Name some times I didn't think through! Do it! Tell me!" Edward hated it when his anger got the better of him, but he was too far into the argument to back down without Al being angrier than before._

"_You really want me to? Where should I start? How about the time on the train when you jumped out a window and onto the roof? Or at Laboratory 5?" Alphonse saw his brother tense at the mention of the place and he felt as if he was winning the fight for a change._

"_That all you got, Al? I'm still listening!" The tone Ed used made Al explode with anger, and words ran out of his armor like water._

"_NO IT ISN'T! I STILL HAVE MORE! THE TIME IN LIOR? YOU JUST CAME UP WITH AN IDEA ON THE SPOT! DO YOU WANT MORE? OKAY, BROTHER! OH SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM, BUT THE ONE I HATE THE MOST IS WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BRING MOM BACK! AND WHEN THAT FAILED MISERABLY, YOU GAVE UP YOUR ARM JUST TO PUT MY SOUL IN THIS EMPTY PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO ASK ME IF I WANTED TO DO IT! YOU ASUMED THAT I'D DO WHATEVER YOU TOLD ME TO AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO LISTEN! AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US! BECAUSE YOUR SO HARD-HEADED AND STUBBORN, YOU ONLY HALF TWO REAL LIMBS AND I'M STUCK HERE! IF ONLY WOULD THOUGHT ABOUT IT- YOU AND I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! YOU WOULDN'T BE MISSING LIMBS AND I WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE A BODY! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND ALWAYS WAS!"_

_Winry stood at the doorway, tears streaming down her face. She had heard the whole thing, and she knew how much Al just hurt his older brother. She looked at both brother's with her dark blue eyes, too afraid to say anything._

_Al, still angry, was waiting for Ed to say a come-back, but when none came, Al realized that his brother was shaking._

_Ed suddenly opened the window he was standing by, the howling wind loud and rain spattering against the floor. Turning his head slightly but not looking at Al, he said in a soft voice…_

"_How right you are." And with that, he leaped out the window and into the cold night._

* * *

That's how he found himself running out here. Ed skid to as he turned the corner and came face to face with the reason why he was here.

"Why is such a child running through the rain, hmmm?" Amongst the pounding rain and wind stood a man, a hood concealing his face. Ed stopped dead in his tracks.

Before sending them out on the mission, Roy had let Ed and Al listen to an audio found at a crime scene in one of the homes. The audio had captured what was supposed to be the voice of a homunculus that they hadn't known about until recently.

The voice of this man sounded way too similar to the one caught on the audio to be a coincidence.

Before he could process anything to say, the man was on him. Ed didn't have time to protect himself from the blow that sent him sprawling across the gravel. The wind knocked out of him, he lay gasping for air. He slowly brought himself to his knees and then stood. He wiped the blood that had come from his now torn lip.

_That hurt like hell! I have to pay attention to this guy!_ But as much as he wanted to focus, his mind was elsewhere. And when the man attacked again, Ed's stance was weak and his counter attack was clumsy, causing him to loose balance.

The man saw the opening and in a split second, Edward's suspicions of him being a homunculus were confirmed. The man's arm suddenly transformed into a long, black blade, and faster than Ed could see it, the blade went through his abdomen and resurfaced as it came out of his back. He didn't really feel it at first, until he fell to the ground and a dull ache began to take over.

He couldn't stand-he couldn't move. His mind was screaming at his body to start moving, to twitch-even thrash around. But nothing happened. Ed looked at the man from the corner of his vision.

"Who are you? What—" before he could continue, he began to cough violently, his body shaking hard. _Damn it all! I wish I hadn't come out here without a coat! _Ed cursed at himself for being so stupid.

"The name's Vainglory. And I suppose you're Edward Elric. Good thing I got to you before you could've stuck your blonde head in my business." Vainglory lifted his foot and stepped on Edward's chest, indicating that he had all ready won, and that it was pointless to try getting up.

Ed wished he could see the face of the merciless bastard. He really wanted to punch the shit out of him. But he knew he didn't have the strength left to fight. He hated moments like this-when he could only take the crap being thrown at him.

"Well, I have other business to attend. Good-bye, Mr. Elric, and may we see one another in the possible future so I can **finish you off**. Unless you happen to die right now." Rain blurred his vision, and Edward didn't get to see the homunculus dash off.

He lay there, getting drenched in rainwater and blood that collected underneath him. His mind was blank, other than the fact that wished he hadn't fought with Al. Wishing he hadn't jumped out that window if he knew this would happen.

If he were to die right there, he would be the saddest person alive. But he had no way of knowing if he was going to die or not. If only he had told Al he was sorry for practically ruining his life for the past few years.

The sky began to turn grey with the coming morning. Thinking that the rain was going to stop soon, Edward closed his golden eyes didn't open them again.

* * *

A girl sat looking out the window. The rain always made her feel sad. Her light blue eyes watched as raindrops slid down the window. Her shoulder-length white hair swayed as she turned away from the window.

She stood and walked over to the grand piano that sat in the room. She began to play a song that she never played before. It sounded so… nostalgic… so full of sweet melancholy… She played out her emotions on the piano until Mako, the butler, came into the room.

"Miss, your father has arrived." She slowly turned her head to face Mako. Her pale snow-white face seemed sorrowful for a reason Mako didn't know.

"Melody. My name is Melody."

* * *

**FUCK! I'M TIRED AS HELL! I gonna freakin sleep like a log after this!**

**Abraham: …*asleep in chair, still shirtless***

**Me: Hmph, I guess Abie was even more exhausted than I was. He does need the re- oh my god!* peers closely at Abe***

**Me: He has a boner! ^-^ That's so gross! But it's so funny at the same time! I'm totally taking a picture of this nasty shit!**

**Alright, this is another story that'll need 6 reviews instead. Heehee Flames are allowed and so are weird comments! SO TELL ME GUYS, SHOULD I TORTURE ABRAHAM WITH THE MORNING WOOD PICTURE OF HIM? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :]**

**Me: SHIT. I _am_ a sadist. O_O**


End file.
